Abstract fragments of ragweed antigen (Antigen E) were injected into 10 volunteers, 9 patients were injected with standard antigen E and 9 patients were treated with placebo to establish if this form of immunotherapy would be protective against the allergy to this common pollen. Serologic and symptoms scores showed the fragment therapy to be more effective than the standard therapy.